


Like A Hundred Times Yourself

by Intronerd (PawneeEm)



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneeEm/pseuds/Intronerd
Summary: The first time Kent Davison met Selina Meyer, and the other four first times he met her too.





	Like A Hundred Times Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Veep premiere day, can you believe we survived this long?!  
> For the lovely Kethni, who suggested "First time these two have met". This isn't probably what you've had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

**Chicago, Illinois. Spring, 1998**

The old oak outside his window swayed under heavy sheets of rain.

The peace and quiet at the campaign headquarters were unusual. This place was going to be Kent’s home for the next few years. 

His longtime friend and current employer had been sworn in, for a second term, representing their home state of Illinois in the United States Senate.

It was up to Kent to strategize the next milestone; Governer of Illinois in 2004, then all the way to The White House in 2012.

In the back of his tiny office, C-Span played on a small TV set. An exhausted looking congresswoman from Massachusetts has been trying, for the past forty minutes, to introduce a fairly reasonable nation-wide child care bill, despite constant interruptions.

“The representative from Maryland has a question.” The majority leader cut in.

Kent sighed. It was a futile debate, other representatives should not be accrediting it.

Pushing for Universal Child Care, while the House’s Judiciary Committee was launching impeachment hearings against the sitting President, was nothing short of a farce.

He got up to pour himself another cup of green mint tea, suppressing a yawn. Some lanky intern followed him back to his office, trying to start a conversation, clearly bored. 

Kent tuned him out, focusing on the TV instead.

And there it was, the first time he laid eyes on her.

The congresswoman from Maryland with questions on child care was an intelligent, fierce individual, with a long, dark mass of curls. 

She didn’t look like any politician he’d ever met, and Kent spent the majority of his adult life around politicians.

As the congresswoman from Massachusetts fought to hold the floor, desperate to get her bill read to the public, Maryland noticed and jumped in, offering her unsolicited support to the older politician from the opposing party.

Ordinarily, Kent was not easily impressed. He was however enthralled by the passionate, demunitive politician.

“Thirty countries, includng the US, in the entire world, don’t offer their citizens affordable child care.” She declared confidently.

Her knowledge of the subject was clearly very limited. However, the fervor she exhibited had him captivated.

She pushed some stray curls out of her eyes while she talked. Kent’s breath caught in his throat. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

He dug through the desk for his House of Representatives guidebook. 

She was listed under the letter M: Maryland, Meyer, Selina. January 1998 to present.

“Is this opposition research?” The skinny intern wondered.

“Not exactly. She’s one of ours.”

“Well, she doesn’t look all that intimidating anyway.”

Kent wasn’t too sure about that.

*** 

He went home that night and started a file on Universal Child Care.

Sooner or later, Hughes will need this research. Kent liked to be prepared.

And perhaps, one day, he’d run into the congresswoman from Maryland, with a passion for helping working families. 

He’d tell her how admirable it was for her to stand behind a partisan opponent for a shared cause, despite how politically naive it was.

He’d also have to correct her; since only forty three countries, worldwide, did have Universal Child Care.

Kent had no tolerance for incorrect statistics.

Not even for someone as interesting as Selina Meyer of Maryland.

 

*******

 

**Hanover, New Hampshire. Fall,** **2010**

The man next to him fidgeted once more.

Kent shifted away, worrying about the nervous energy from the campaign manager infecting him somehow.

So much was riding on this debate. Governor Hughes had no other option but to establish his image as front-runner of the party tonight.

Kent scrutinized General George Maddox carefully, the opponent to watch during these primaries. Meanwhile, the other four candidates were mere wannabes. Kent didn’t have to take them too seriously.

The candidates were delivering their opening statements, when their campaign manager squirmed again next to Kent. 

Ben Cafferty, another drunk college buddy of Hughes’.

“When I was a soldier in Iraq…” Danny Chung, the youngest candidate in the primaries began. Kent groaned inwardly, before tuning him out.

Kent held no grudge against Cafferty for being selected to run the campaign instead of him. Animosity required precious time and energy, two things Kent would rather devote to winning the White House.

The moderator directed the debate towards middle income families.

His candidate was ready, he began relaying the answer Kent prepared him for, when he was interrupted by one of his opponents.

“Forty eight countries in the first world have implemented a Universal Child Care system, we’re not one of them. I fought for working families since my first term in Congress. Where were you, Governor?”

Out of nowhere, the only female candidate, Meyer, turned her attack on Hughes.

Something clicked in Kent’s mind.

The fresh-faced naivety, as well as the long dark mass of curls were gone, replaced with to-the-point facts, clear focus on the issues, and a professional, presidential-hopeful style.

It was the Congresswoman, now Senator, from Maryland. Selina Meyer.

Kent failed to make the connection during debate prep. He was paying the price right now as he watched Stuart Hughes squirm.

She still retained the same fire and passion, which had Kent’s heart racing twelve years ago.

The debate was over, everyone moved to shake hands and pose for photos. Meanwhile, Kent missed the rest of the questions, due to the alarms sounding off in his head. 

He was in so much trouble.

***

The gaggle moving backstage after the debate was loud and disorganized. In their midst was the dark-haired politician who’d just one-upped his candidate.

Selina Meyer was even smaller in person, although, not less impressive. She approached them with a scowl on her face.

Kent’s palms began to perspire.

She stopped before Ben and Kent, her entourage hovered a little too close in the crowded room. A certain tall, balding man, with a crossbody bag,  _ accidentally  _ elbowed Kent in the ribs.

“Long time no see, buttfucker.” She glared up at Ben, her hands fisted at her waist.

The two of them exchanged a dark, challenging stare, before bursting out into laughter. Ben enveloped her in an enthusiastic hug.

Up until this point in their affiliation, Kent has harbored no malevolent feelings towards Ben. He certainly did now.

“Selina! You look fucking great. Have you met Kent Davison, our campaign strategist?” Ben waved a hand in Kent’s direction.

Kent’s heart began to race. He wondered if she would politely nod, or smile at him. Perhaps she would shake his hand, and tell him it was nice meeting him.

His eagerness to savor any sort of attention from her eclipsed his awkwardness. 

Despite knowing more than most that a bright smile, or an enthusiastic handshake from a politician was never to be taken to heart.

“No.” She answered brazenly, without sparing Kent a glance.

She bid Ben goodbye and walked away.

***

“So, Meyer. The fuck did that come from. Should I be worried?”

Hughes asked once they were in the car, leaving the Dartmouth debate hall behind.

“Nah, I’ve known Selina for years. She’s smart but rather self-sabotaging. Don’t let her intimidate ya.” Ben shrugged.

Hughes looked to Kent for reassurance.

Kent scratched his beard, Selina Meyer was one of the very few illogical elements in his otherwise consistent life. Ben wasn’t intimidated, but Kent sure as hell was.

The mere thought of her made him feel self-conscious, she fascinated him. She was a distraction whereas he should be focusing on the biggest race of his career.

She was attractive and ambitious. Two qualities which didn't boost a woman’s chances in politics. Voters were complete morons, they didn't like a woman who knew things.

In addition to being female, Selina Meyer was a divorced single-mother, Ivy-leaguer, one-percenter from Maryland. 

Kent wasn’t simply going to beat her in the primaries, he could also humiliate her. 

It was his job to do so. And Kent was exceptional at his job.

The fact that she did not acknowledge Kent’s existence made it easier to answer his candidate confidently.

“She’ll be conceding before Florida.”

 

******

 

**Charlotte, North Carolina, Summer. 2011**

His eyes were closed. 

Kent tried to concentrate, despite the cacophony around him.

Every seat aboard the campaign jet was filled, from the candidate and his wife, to the newly selected running mate, to twenty three staffers.

He reviewed Hughes’ acceptance speech in his head one more time.

Across from Kent, Ben Cafferty was napping soundly. The campaign manager was finally done gloating, having successfully convinced Senator Meyer to join the ticket as Hughes’ Veep.

She’d given them a run for their money, fighting tooth and nail, chasing them from one primary to the next, before she’d finally conceded.

“You’d be a heart attack away from the Oval. Hughes isn’t exactly the healthiest man out there.”

Kent had stood aside as Ben slyly whispered to Meyer. 

She flat out refused at first. Furious and indignant, following the humiliating deterioration of her campaign. 

Ben however, knew how to speak her language. Kent was still unable to comprehend the friendship these two shared.

When the choice came down to Maddox against Meyer for Veep. Kent pushed for Meyer with all he had, Hughes was too intimidated by her to give in that easily.

Kent reasoned that progressives, millennials, and women voters were more likely to go for a ticket which included Meyer, rather than another military general. Maddox would make a great Secretary of Defense choice.

Another, more feeble, part of him simply wanted Meyer around, in the hopes she would eventually notice him.

He wasn’t a stalker, even though he sounded like one in his own head right now.

Kent didn’t know whether to feel thrilled, or flustered, when she finally, officially became part of their campaign.

Kent felt the air shift around him, his eyes flew open. She was suddenly in the cramped space between Ben’s seat and his own, her heels dangled from the fingers of her left hand. She attempted to poke her snoring friend awake. 

Kent was painfully aware of her proximity.

On their way to the National Convention, they were somewhere over Ohio, when the small plane hit some turbulence.

Kent watched in alarm as she tried to grab hold of the nearest seat, to no avail.

A second later, he ended up with an armful of vice presidential candidate. 

He secured her on his lap before she ended up on the floor.

She ignored the pilot’s warning to fasten their seat-belts, threading her arms around his neck instead.

She tipped her head back, eyes meeting his for the first time, at long last seeing him. Kent stopped breathing for a heartbeat or two.

“Careful.” He grunted.

She’s warm and way more delicate than he ever thought. She smelled of roses, or vanilla, or both.

Kent felt his panic rise, heat radiated off his face.

“You're Davidson, right? Ben mentioned you.” She blinked up at him, her head rested on his shoulder, her bangs tickled his chin. “You smell okay for a numbers geek.”

Kent flinched away from the insult, but said nothing. He didn’t correct her mispronunciation of his name either.

He was once again, pathetically tongue-tied by his illogical attraction to Senator Meyer.

“I should get back to my seat. Huh?” The jet had stabilized. 

She made no actual attempt to move.  Neither did he.

She wiggled around, giggling at his gasped intake of breath, before she climbed to her feet.

“See you around, I guess.” She told him with a wink.

A minute later, he watched her saunter back to the front of the plane to sit with the candidate and his wife.

Kent felt Ben’s eyes on him. He was conveniently wide awake now.

“She’s a ten. You and I are fives, sixes at best. Don’t mistake her being bored on a long flight for something else.”

Kent frowned, he didn’t appreciate Ben’s unsolicited postulate. Or his habit of ranking women.

“You’re a drunk, misogynistic flop. You and I are not the same.”

“Suit yourself. Just saving you a whole lot of heart break.”

Ben closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

***

“Catherine had her picture taken with Beyonce.”

Selina Meyer grumbled into his neck.

“She did?” He whispered back, his fingers tickling her belly.

Kent played dumb; He had orchestrated this particular A-List photoshoot himself, with the line-up at the national convention choke-full of celebrities, the optics were an instant hit.

The convention was the ultimate opportunity to emphasize that non-existent human side of the candidates. 

People liked to hear personal stories about politicians and their families. A notion which Kent found absolutely ridiculous.

Nevertheless, Catherine Meyer was the only youngster among the two families. Hughes was lucky enough -in Kent’s opinion- to have no offspring of his own, therefore, media attention was shifted to the frail looking Meyer teen.

In a dystopian, young-adult novel, the high-schooler would’ve played a protagonist. One who turns into the wild card that tips the race in their favor, when she bravely influences the nation, and gallantly leads by example.

Alas, Catherine Meyer was a bland, uninteresting, spoiled kid. Fleetingly existing in the shadow of her larger than life mother.

“She wouldn’t shut the fuck up about it.” Selina shifted onto her side, snuggling closer to him. 

She was still the most delicate person he’d ever held in his arms. Fragile and soft, two words Kent would never have thought to associate with the fiery, brazen politician. Despite the scratches, and teeth-marks indenting his shoulder, bearing witness to her passion, as well as her frustration.

She’d invited him back to her hotel room on the first night they got to North Carolina. Against his better judgement, Kent eagerly complied. Too far gone in his infatuation to say no. He slept with Selina Meyer on night one, two and three of the convention.

Her interest in him was as illogical as it was flattering.

“The only celebrity I got to meet today was that kid from the wizards movies, it was a fucking disappointment.”

“Wizards? You mean Harry Potter?” He wasn’t aware of the presence of any celebrity from the renowned series at the convention.

“Is that the one with the ring and the elves?” She questioned him with a yawn, her bare back pressed to his chest.

What kind of person couldn't tell the difference between The Lord of The Rings and Harry Potter? Kent rolled her beneath him, ready to silence the utter nonsense she was voicing.

“I could get you a few minutes with Bono tomorrow.” He suggested.

She smiles up at him. With that twinkle in her eyes, Kent would happily give her both of his kidneys if she asked.

Kent hoped the smile was meant for him, rather than the other Irish man.

“You’re just about my favorite person in this whole miserable town right now.”

He shook his head and started kissing her.

***

Presidential campaigns were utterly taxing.

Presidential campaigns were particularly taxing when you’ve been on the trail for a little over a year, with the finish line still months away.

The Hughes-Meyer team has been on the road for an entire week now, two months since the two campaigns became one. Everyone was barely holding it together at this point.

It still didn’t explain why she and Ben were huddled in the back of the bus, arguing about a specific primary, one that took place exactly six months ago.

“I had nothing to do with that smear campaign, it was all Kent.” Ben whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You fed the press a rumor that I was in the closet. That I only fucked Andrew that once to get pregnant with Catherine.”

“That was Kent too.” Her eyes flew to him, Kent observed a brief flash of hurt, followed by an accusing glare. “Furlong helped too.”

“You said Catherine was only good for political capital.” Her words were directed at Kent. 

He got up and walked to the front of the bus.

The story was unjustly misinterpreted. Kent was merely doing his job then, and he may have used the daughter to emphasize Selina’s lack of actual investment in childcare, since Catherine was in fact raised by nannies, or at boarding schools her entire life.

Kent has never implied she used Catherine politically. Nor did he speculate about her sexuality, or her marriage. That was all Roger Furlong, and actually, Governor Hughes himself.

He tried to explain all of this later that same evening, but she didn’t believe his side of the story.

Instead she called him ‘pathetic, worthless Judas.’

They were nearing the finish line, when she proceeded to humiliate him every chance she got.

“Wonder if backstabbing is sexually transmitted. I’ve been sleeping with this sleazebag recently.” She questioned Ben conversationally backstage at a rally in Texas, loud enough for Kent to hear.

Afterwards, It wasn’t very difficult for The Governor and Ben to piece together the source of her animosity towards Kent.

The candidate glared, “Did you push Meyer on me over Maddox because you wanted to fuck her?”

It was the first time throughout his reputable career that his professionalism and integrity were called into question. 

Ben’s satisfied smirk of ‘I told you so.’ was simply the last straw.

They won the White House in the early hours of the first Wednesday in November. 

He handed in his resignation on Friday morning.

Kent’s job here was done. 

It was time to move on, to lick his wounds, somewhere far, far away from Selina Meyer.

 

*****

 

**Washington DC, Winter, 2014**

“Though she be but little… She messed up your face, buddy.” President Hughes sniggered.

POTUS and Ben Cafferty observed Kent’s black eye with great amusement.

The first time he ran into Selina Meyer upon returning to the White House was particularly traumatizing for Kent.

She punched him in the eye with a tube of lipstick, and then she laughed in his face. 

His swollen and very sore face.

It took Kent fifteen months to summon up enough courage to ask Hughes for a job in his administration.

Kent tried to move on. He got a job in a private marketing firm. But he simply couldn’t stay away. Not from the bloodthirsty world of DC. Not from  _ her _ .

_ “I never fired you, man. You quit because Meyer rejected you, the job is yours if you want it, just stay away from that cunt.” _

Kent flinched at the loathsome term, but swallowed any objection. He wanted this job.

“We should discuss the outcomes of these midterms. The party is in hot water.”

“I’d rather talk about how you got beaten up by a girl.” Ben smirked.

Being back wasn’t exactly what Kent expected. 

POTUS has developed a knack for humiliating Meyer every chance he got. Which meant Kent often had to step in and act as a buffer, in order to keep the public blunders to a minimum. 

Translation: She chose Kent as her new enemy.

The passion he was once so fond of, manifested itself into immense hatred towards him.

During their time working together, she’d never once brought up their affair. Whether she was ashamed of fraternizing with him, or simply over it, Kent had no clue. 

He had no idea whether to be thankful or disappointed either.

Kent was just glad to be here.

He couldn’t bear to stay away. 

***

It was a freezing Friday morning when Hughes left the White House for good.

Selina Meyer was the new leader of the free world. She was his president now. It was such an absurd turn of event.

It was even more absurd when Kent found himself offering to head her strategy team.

Other jobs offered him a larger paycheck, more freedom, less stress.

Other jobs were also far away from here, from the affliction of seeing her every day, knowing she considered him nothing more than the geeky data guy.

He handed her a gift, on her first week in office, one he’s been sitting on for a while. A blue binder titled “Putting American Families First”

Selina smiled a genuine smile, just for him. Kent felt slightly light headed.

Her hands were warm and small when they touched his face in excitement.

The first time she’d touched him in years.

Kent knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

He wished he could’ve told her how he’d started putting this file together eighteen years ago, that very first time he saw her on C-Span, advocating for working families.

But it was neither the right time, nor the right place, Kent had first to prove his worth as chief advisor. He needed to build her a presidency, he needed to win her another four years in the White House.

Kent had realized, a long time ago, that he was not a particularly attractive, or desirable man. He was however well respected. He was extremely savvy, and exceptionally talented when it came to politics, those were his greatest assets.

He couldn't afford to jeopardize his career for this unrequited crush.

And even though she’d been attracted to him once, for a very brief period in the past, a part of him has always been intimidated by her charm, her intelligence, and the irrational effect she had on him.

He will tell her all of it, but much, much later.

***

It was all over before they had a chance to get anything done.

One of the shortest presidencies to date.

She held his eyes for a second before waving to her team one last time, boarding Marine One.

Her last take off from the south lawn.

Selina Meyer was gone from his life.

He handed in his credentials and went home.

 

******

 

**Chicago, Illinois. Spring, 2022**

Ten days before Easter, former first lady Emily Hughes passed away.

Kent felt bad for his longtime friend, Stuart Hughes, bad enough that he clicked the RSVP button on the Evite to the funeral.

The wake turned out to be an overblown political affair, held in the former president’s mansion in their hometown of Chicago, specifically twenty minute from Kent’s current residence.

It was the first time Kent had to put on a suit in months.

He retired three years ago, leaving DC behind for a life of sailing, writing, and no politics whatsoever.

Kent watched as former president Hughes posed for some  _ candid  _ shots with incumbent president Montez. 

Kent scowled, he hated to admit how much he missed Ben Cafferty, who grimaced in return, but hugged him all the same, for a moment too long.

They exchanged retirement stories over whiskey in Hughes’ back garden.

“Hey boys, miss me?”

Kent turned sharply, and there she was, her hands fisted at her waist, smiling up at both of them.

It was the first time he’d seen Selina Meyer since they left the White House six years ago.

She was still the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. Her hair was long and layered in stylish curls. Not carrying the weight of the entire country on her shoulders worked well for President Meyer, She looked healthy and relaxed.

“Selina! what are you doing out here?” Ben moved first, hugging her enthusiastically. Then she hugged Kent too. The first time she’d touched him in many years.

The sunny afternoon felt too warm all of a sudden.

“Paying my respect to dear old Emily. She hated my fucking guts, you know.”

“Oh yes, she did.” Ben sipped his drink.

“This bitch’s meltdown was the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“May her suicidal spirit ghost rest in peace.” Kent nodded.

“Also, I couldn’t miss the chance to hitch a ride on Air Force One with Montez, You’d think she was still running for president, she spoke spanish the entire fucking flight from Andrews.”

Kent and Ben winced.

“So, do y’all wanna ditch this shindig and go get drunk?” She suggested, “for old times sake.”

Kent put his drink down and followed her outside.

***

The old oak outside his window swayed under heavy sheets of rain.

“You still got it, old man.”

She was sprawled across the bed, next to him, trying to catch her breath.

Selina Meyer was in his bed, gloriously naked, and grinning happily.

After the bar, she offered him a ride home, Ben had left earlier, ordered back home by his fifth wife. 

The two of them continued drinking in mutual silence, until her security detail asked them to wrap it up, as the perimeter was no longer secure.

She kissed him inside the bulletproof car outside his home. And then she kissed him once again in his livingroom.

Kent felt alive again for the first time in years. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled. She was still so delicate and warm. He still couldn’t tell whether she smelled of vanilla, or roses, or both. 

He felt an ache for all the years they’ve been apart.

“We should’ve done this years ago.” Kent was tired of her constantly walking in and out of his life, he had nothing to lose, he needed to tell her this right now.

“I wanted to, but..” Selina trailed off, she looked down at her hands on his chest. She sighed and continued. “You’ve always intimidated me, with all your poised intensity, and your data, and your quadruple digit IQ.”

He intimidated her? 

Kent sat up, trying to make sense of Selina Meyer’s insecurities regarding someone as meager as him.

“But you hated me for years!”

“I never hated you, you moron. You on the other hand... you just took off, and when you came back you pretended we never had this!” She waved a hand between them.

“Good God. So we actually could’ve been doing this for years?”

“Among other things.” She answered with a smirk, as her hand traveled down his chest.

“Would you like to stay tonight?” He asked.

He was unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

She smiled up at him.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

He smiled back and kissed her.

Hopefully not for the last time.

**-The End-**


End file.
